Conquer my life
by MidnightxDemon
Summary: After a family accident, Mickey is sent by Zim to be a 'sex salve' to the tallest's. Rated: M for the chapters ahead. Don't read if you, don't like it. Maybe to OOC. Edited by a friend.


**Red's POV**

I spared a glance to her. She'd tucked her legs in close to her body. She had looked so scared when Zim had sent her to us. She still looked scared. The drones to my left glared at her, the distaste imminent in their gazes. Even Purple was glaring at her, though not nearly as intensely as the drones.

Purple snapped his fingers and the three drones nearest us came to salute their leaders. I knew exactly what was going to happen next and my metaphorical heart went out to the poor girl. She was going to be dressed in the worst clothes that drones could find. Then her antennas (for that's all they could be, millions of brilliant, shining golden antennas) cut as short as possible. Lastly, and possibly the worst of all was being showcased as a trophy from the conquered empire of Earth.

I tore my gaze away and looked to Purple, who stood with a trio of drones, presumably giving them the instructions. The drones nodded vigorously and marched off to the human. They poked her. She looked up and I was surprised to see not the scared look I expected, but fierce defiance with an odd touch of self hatred. Her eyes flashed dangerously and a detached part of me noticed that they were the same blue as the Earthly sky was rumored to be.

She got up silently at another prodding from the same drone. I felt a brief wash of anger at her rough treatment and wondered at it as she was led out of the room. Thoughts intermixed with my questions; wishes to see her being prepared, and a desire to know her name. In five minutes, I was fidgeting, in seven, I was growling in frustration, in ten, I knew what my questions meant. I knew exactly why I couldn't sit still with her out of sight. Love. But it couldn't be. Love could get her and I both killed.

"I'll be right back Purple." I said, frowning slightly as I got up. This didn't make sense. "I need to take a walk."

"You're going to see her... Aren't you?" Purple stated, a bored tone in his voice. I froze a few seconds and turned to face him with a sigh. There was a smirk curving his lips as he got up and floated next to me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, I guess it is." I murmured. I didn't know why... No, I did know. That whole love thing. I cringed mentally. Purple just smiled and floated forwards.

"Well come on then. We'll set up a job for her." His smile widened at my confusion. "If we write her schedule correctly, you can see her a lot more often then say, if one of the drones wrote it."

"Pur, my friend, you are a genius!" For once, I added mentally as I grinned and threw my arm across his shoulder. I marveled again over how well Purple knew me. We could very nearly read each other's mind. The thought amused me until Purple's voice shook me from my musings.

"You know what, I've got a better idea." Purple grinned at me slyly and I raised an 'invisible' eyebrow questioningly. Two good ideas in one day? This was nearly unheard of. "Why don't we make her our personal slave and just have her do odd jobs for us instead of bothering with a schedule?"

I heard the implication of "sex slave" in his words and nodded thoughtfully. "Two, well, three problems. One is we don't know her name. While it isn't really necessary, it would be nice to know. Two, she needs somewhere to sleep. And three," I looked a Purple, pulling my face into a mask of seriousness, "if she's going to be our servant, she needs some sexy clothing."

"Problems two and three can be easily solved. She can sleep with both of us alternatively and we can have the drones find something suitable for her to wear." Purple rattled off answers, ticking things off on his fingers until only one was left. He smirked. "As for the first problem, you're on your own. I for one, have no problem with calling her slave."

**Mickey's POV**

I heard the distinct snipping sound of scissors and felt the weight of my hair being cut away. It felt overly light, but at least I wasn't bald, I could tell I had at least that much hair left. Yellow strands of hair floated past my face on their way to the ground. I closed my eyes, having no desire to watch as my last connection to my family was destroyed.

Mother used to gently comb and brush my hair, twisting it into beautiful patterns, all the while singing softly and sweetly of her younger days, when the world seemed like such a wonderful place.

I felt a surge of anger towards everything that had happened in the past two months, but kept it behind closed lips. I refused to let them know even my name and nothing they could do would make me utter a sound. After the pain I'd experienced at my father's hands, this was nothing. There was absolutely nothing they could do to hurt me anymore. I mean, after you've lost everything, what is there left to lose?

I scowled internally. I hate my life. Stupid immortal family with their stupid immortal rules and stupid immortal assassins. I wish I'd never been the Keeper of Immortals. It was a stupid job anyways.

_'Your family is dead, and since you stubbornly refuse your powers, you are weak. You should be paying attention, listening to them, looking for a way to escape not bemoaning what you can't change.'_ A now familiar voice whispered at the back of my mind. It sounded almost exactly like me, except nastier, with a rough tinged quality.

_'Shut the fuck up!'_ I screamed at it irritably. The Voice had showed up almost immediately after my family was killed and it hasn't given me a single respite since then.

_'Make me!'_ It challenged tauntingly. _'Ever since they died you've given up. Where's the old Mickey gone?'_ It asked.

_'The old Mickey, she followed them to heaven, where she belongs.'_ I answered dully. Part of me wondered if the old Mickey really was gone for good even as another part of me flung insults at The Voice. Why did it have to pick on me?

_'Oh please! You can walk straight through the middle of a nuclear war zone and survive, but one tiny incident and you completely fall to pieces. Where's your dignity Mickey?' _It snapped. I could tell that it was mad and nearly smiled. It grumbled unintelligibly for few moments then spoke up again. _'Listen, they're trying to get your attention.'_

I tuned back into the flow of outside conversation and found that they were indeed trying to get my attention. I snapped my eyes open and registered the extra people in the room. Two almost identical aliens stood in the doorway, one red, the other purple. They were taller than everyone else.

"-your name?" I blinked and the red one looked at me with kind and worried eyes. I realized he was asking my name and shook my head automatically. His face fell, and I felt a bit bad for making him sad. I feel bad for him? What's wrong with me? The purple one snickered and I scowled. I didn't like being laughed at.

"Maybe she can't talk?" The purple one suggested. I shook my head. Of course I could talk.

"Purple, you can be such an idiot sometimes. Of course she can talk, she just doesn't want to." The red one said to Purple (was that even a name?) I nodded my assessment. "Of course, it doesn't really matter if she wants to talk or not. We can find out her name from her DNA." The red one smiled brightly, looking decidedly evil. He gave me one last curious look and said, "Of course I'd prefer to hear it directly from you." I remained stubbornly silent. He sighed.

The one called Purple instructed a short drone to dress me in something "suitable."

"Yes, my Tallest." The female drone replied reverently. The drone pulled me into a small room that I strongly suspected was a closet and shut the door. She pushed a piece of black cloth at me. I stripped off to my undergarments and pulled on the clothes.

It was a slinky dress made of a slippery silk. The neck was open, and dipped low, revealing a daring amount of cleavage. It was short, coming to rest barely a third of the way down my thigh, if that. Something I never would've worn if I had a choice.

The drone nodded her approval and left the closet, I followed close behind her. There was an escort of guards outside the door, clearly waiting for me. I shook off my unease and stepped in front of them, head held high and proud. I refused to let them break me.


End file.
